


Tampuhan

by simeonsays



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Freeform, M/M, Pining, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simeonsays/pseuds/simeonsays
Summary: TampuhanFilipino ｜ noun ｜ tăm-pū-hana lovers’ quarrel where one pursues and one withdraws from the other.—a self-indulgent script
Relationships: Diavolo & Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 36





	Tampuhan

**Diavolo:** It’s just you and I under the moonlight. Pray tell me what’s bothering you for the past few nights, Lucifer.

 **Lucifer:** The walls have ears.

 **Diavolo:** So what if they do?

 **Lucifer:** You know I wouldn’t risk your honor over such a trivial affair.

 **Diavolo:** But it’s not.

 **Lucifer:** But it is.

 **Diavolo:** Lucifer—Look at me.

[ _Lucifer gazes away as Diavolo gently places his hand on Lucifer’s left cheek and turns it his way_ ]

 **Diavolo:** Look. At. me.

 **Diavolo:** Lucifer, I am asking, not as the future King of the Devildom but as your dear friend—why are you so eager to avoid me? 

**Lucifer:** That’s exactly it. I am not worthy. You are not only the man whom I had pledged my loyalty to when you found me at crossroads. You have been my dearest friend… My greatest companion through time immemorial. Beside me through every rise and fall since I entered the Devildom. Through narrow, straight nor forked roads, you were there for me. And with everything you’ve done for me, with everything you’re set for… I cannot forgive myself for this.

 **Diavolo:** Cannot forgive yourself for what?

 **Lucifer:** Cannot forgive myself for wishing ill befall all your prospect brides in this ball tonight just for the slightest hope I’d have you all to myself for the world to see.

[ _Lucifer looks straight into Diavolo, like predator eyeing its rival for prey_ ]

 **Lucifer:** What I’m trying to tell you is… I’m in **love** with you, Diavolo. So much so it hurts me.

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't take my rose-colored glasses off after luci and diavolo's conversation in chapter 8-16 and just had the to write something about it to soothe my soul ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ


End file.
